Fireworks
by Mearynna
Summary: C'est le 14 juillet. Donc il y a un feu d'artifice. Donc il y a un endroit isolé pour notre couple. Il y a donc du FrUk. Et je suis donc toujours aussi douée pour faire des résumés. Voila.


Disclamer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Le reste, oui.

J'ai écrut ce One-shot d'un coup, je le sentait inspirée ;) J'ai un peu de mal a le poster, mais je vais y arriver ! Je sais qu'il reste des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance ! Bonne lecture !

C'était le quatorze juillet. Fête nationale française. Ce qui équivaut a un défiler sur les champs-élisés, des feu d'artifices partout, une population qui fait la fête, de l'alcool... Etc.

Evidement, Francis avait trainé son petit ami un peu partout, voulant lui montrer la beauté de sa capitale. Mais le-dis petit ami n'avait pas l'air pour :

- Francis, lache moi ! Y'a rien a voir ici !

- Mais si ! Regarde mon lapin, c'est pas beau ça ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et y'a des pigeons partout en plus ! Et des rats ! Et ça pue !

- Mais naaan ! Aller viens !

Et encore une fois, Francis arrivais a emporter son amoureux grincheux avec lui. Vous l'aurez deviner, il était avec Arthur.

Il devait être aux alentours de 22h20 quand Francis s'arrêta pour parler a Arthur :

- Artie ! On va aller voir un feu d'artifice !

- Génial.

- Mais il est trop bien ! En plus, j'ai un endroit super bien que j'ai préparer pour qu'on aille le voir !

- Que tu as préparer ?

- Oui ! Maintenant, viens !

Et c'était repartit pour courir dans les rues de la capitale, évitant les gens, les bousculant parfois et s'excusant juste après. Arthur ne comprenait pas trop. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller sur la place, comme tout le monde ? Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une rencontre brutale avec le dos du français. Français qui venait de s'arrêter devant un immeuble.

- Francis, tu fait quoi la ?

- J'essai d'ouvrir la porte, il reste plus que 5 minutes !

En effet, France s'acharnait sur la poignée, appuyant dessus, la levant, poussant la porte... Il tentait d'entrer.

- C'est fermé la, tu pourra pas.

- Mais si ! Ça ne peux pas être fermé !

Angleterre regarda autour de lui. Rien. Juste... Des immeubles. Et des pigeons. Il se demandait bien ce que Francis voulait faire la dedans.

- Tu va faire quoi une fois que ce sera ouvert ?

- Bah entrer. Et t'emmener sur le toit.

- Y'a une échelle qui va jusqu'en haut la, on peu l'utiliser non ?

Francis se retourna lentement. Il vit l'échelle. Et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Il pris Arthur dans ses bras.

- Merci Artie, j'avais pas vu !

Il l'embrassa puis se dirigea vers l'échelle. Il s'arrêta devant, leva la tête pour regarder Arthur et l'invita a monter avant lui :

- Après vous, mon cher.

Alors Arthur commença a grimper, barreau après barreau, se rapprochant du sommet. Francis suivait, et, a un moment, fit un léger commentaire :

- La vue est superbe, de la ou je suis !

Arthur regarda autours de lui. Rien qu'il pourrait qualifier de "superbe". Il baissa les yeux et regarda Francis. Ce dernier était en train de mater allègrement l'arrière train de son petit copain.

- Heee ! Tu regarde quoi la ?

- Ça me semble évident mon amour.

- Arrête ça !

- J'aime bien moi ...

Voyant que son amant n'avait pas l'air décider a détourner le regard, Arthur accéléra et arriva rapidement en haut.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, le français était a ses côtés et plaquait ses lèvres sur celles d'Angleterre.

- Tu ne proteste pas et tu te retourne lentement...

Francis attrapa les épaules de son copain et le fit pivoter sur lui même.

Il y eu un grand silence. Ce que voyait Arthur était... Waou. Il y avait, devant lui, sur le toit qu'il croyait vide, une décoration plutôt sympathique. Une grande couverture était étalée sur le sol. Mais pas n'importe qu'elle couverture. Une couverture aux couleurs de l'union jack. Avec, au centre, un petit service a thé. Tout ça recouvert de pétales de roses et éclairé par une petite lampe rouge.

Francis alla s'assoir près du service a thé, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Arthur s'avança lentement et tomba presque a côté de France qui attendait une réaction.

- C'est... C'est génial Francis... Je t'embrasserais presque...

- Te gêne pas !

France se déplaça légèrement pour placer sa tête devant celle de l'anglais. Ce dernier s'exécuta donc et l'embrassa amoureusement. Francis s'apprêtait a aller plus loin lorsque qu'un bruit de pétard résonna dans l'air. Le feu d'artifice. Il l'avait presque oublier tiens. Il se leva et alla se placer derrière Arthur, le prenant dans ses bras, l'entourant des ses jambes. Arthur, lui, laissa sa tête reposer dans le creux de l'épaule de son compagnon.

Les couleurs défilaient. Principalement du bleu, du blanc et du rouge. Les mêmes couleurs que le drapeau d'Arthur et de Francis. Les mêmes couleurs pour deux pays.

On y voyait quasiment comme en plein jour. Les fusées traversaient le ciel, éclataient en vol, laissant des trainées colorés derrière elles. Les bruit était tellement forts que l'on pouvait les ressentir au fin fond de soi même. C'était simplement magnifique.

Le bouquet final éclaira leurs visages émerveillés. La dernière fusée fut la plus belle. Un coeur. Simple, certes, mais avec les couleurs de la France dedans, ça signifiait beaucoup de choses pour eux.

Arthur était juste trop heureux. Ce n'était pas son anniversaire, mais c'était presque mieux. L'endroit, la lumière, le feu d'artifice, le petit service a thé... Tout. Il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Francis.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non. Mais tu va surement me le dire...

- C'était génial...

- J'ai bien aimé aussi.

Le plus petit des deux blonds se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Il se re-positionna de telle sorte qu'il était a cheval sur Francis. Il enlaça France entre ses bras, se plaquant contre lui. Puis il releva la tête et l'embrassa encore une fois, plaçant une main derrière sa tête pour appuyer le contact. Quand ils se séparèrent, Francis semblait un peu perdu :

- J'ai pas l'habitude de tant d'amour mais faut que tu fasse ça plus souvent...

- Mouai...

- Dis, j'ai pas entendu le mot magique depuis tout a l'heure...

- Mmm... Je t'aime ?

- Euh, c'est pas a quoi je m'attendais, mais moi aussi, Arthur.

- Ah ! Bon anniversaire Francis.

- Merci...

Et ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, tellement ils étaient bien. C'était une douce nuit, il n'avait donc pas froid.

- Dis, viens on dors la.

- Mais, on va pas avoir froid ?

- On a la couverture.

- Ça va alors.

- Ouaip.

Arthur se releva, permettant a Francis de s'allonger sur un coin, pouvant donc rabattre l'autre sur lui. Il tapota sur la couverture devant lui, invitant l'anglais a s'y coucher a son tour. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se remis tout contre lui, son dos contre le torse de son petit ami.

- Bonne nuit Artie.

- Good night, Francey...

The End ~

J'espère que ça vous a plus, merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas la review ;3


End file.
